Bill Kaulitz & Leeanne forever?
by Alexandrax3
Summary: Leeanne stumbles across Bill Kaulitz. The vocals in the German band, Tokio Hotel. Has Leeanne found true love?


_**C H A P T E R 1 :**_

_** Goodbye Arizona.  
**_

BPOV:

''Come on Bella! You are going to miss your flight!'' my mother, Kelly called from downstairs.  
''I'll be there in 10 minutes Mom! I've to finish my packing.'' I shouted back I was moving to Forks, Washington to live with my father after my mum remarried to a man called Phil.

It was a warm August morning, the sun was beating here in Phoenix. I wanted to live with my Dad since I've not seen him since last July. I went on holiday's with him to California every year .  
I was catching the plane to meet him in Forks Airport so I needed to pack quickly, I should have really packed last week but, I'm Bella Swan so I guess thats just how my cookie crumbles.  
I was running around my room like a mad woman picking my last few belongings.  
Toothbrush, hairbrush, hairbands, underwear, clothes, books, etc.  
''BELLA! COME ON!'' Mom was getting impatient now,  
''Comming!'' I sighed ''Goodbye heat, goodbye mom, goodbye baby lampshade'' I paused and almost cried thinking I will have to say goodbye to the Winny the Pooh lampshade I've had since I was 3 ''Goodbye everything here in Arizona'  
I let out a huge sigh and ran to the bathroom to wipe my eyes before Mom found out I was crying ''Mom? Where is my purple bag I bought back in June?'' I asked walking down the stairs, wobbling ''I think its in the kitchen'' she pointed to the kitchen door ''beside the cooker'  
''Thanks'' I muttered not wanting to look into her eyes ''Bella,'' she started '' You do not have to do this'' she grabbed my wrist and her hand refused to let go ''Mom, I want to go and your stopping my blood'' I looked down at my wrist, she immediatly knew she was squeezing me too tightly and said ''Sorry'' .  
I disappeared into the kitchen, looking franticly for my purple bag, was it beside the cooker? No. Was it under the table? No. ''Mom? If you find the bag, will you mail it to Forks?'' I asked ''Of course, Bella!'' she smiled. I smiled back.  
''Well, we'd better get moving, the plane leaves in 1 hour'' she rumeged in her bag and got out a $100 dollar note ''Bella, I want you to have this, give me some peace and maybe it'll tell Charlie that we are not broke'' she looked away, her hand still in mine, clenching to the note ''Be safe, Bella. Be very safe'' she whispered ''Mom, I'll be okay'' I put my head in her shoulder ''I promise'' I whispered back We let go, she looked into my eyes and kissed my forhead ''I'll miss you'' she murmered ''I'll miss you too mom'' I jubbled ''Kelly and Bella, can we go now?'' Ken called from the front door, I call him Ken for short ''Yes'' we called, wipping our eyes ''I love you Bella'' Mom put her hands on my cheeks and squeezed me ''I love you'' she whispered We left the house, with tear staned eyes and drove to the airport, 20 minutes away.  
''Flight to Forks! Over here!'' a man called ''Thats me!'' I raised my hand so he saw me ''Ticket please'' he grinned ''just so I know your not a runaway teen'' he winked ''Don't worry'' I took out my ticket ''I'm not running away'' I felt as if I was though.  
He inspected my ticket ''Your clean'' he looked at me, then pointed to a gate number that he wrote on the ticket ''Your going to Gate Number 58'' and he walked off ''Goodbye Mum'' the waterworks were returning ''Bye Bella'' she had to wipe her eyes with a tissue I looked into her eyes then walked off to catch the plane ''Water, water, anybody want water or tea?'' An air-hostee asked me while I was putting my bag up half way through the flight ''Is there any coffee?'' I turned my head, my arms still up in the overhead compartment ''Yes, freshly brewed!'' she chimed ''One please'' I removed my arms to recieve the coffee ''There, thats $1.50 please'' she was calculating something ''No, sorry, thats one Dollar'  
I pulled out 5 dollars out of my handbag and handed it to her ''Thanks'' she put the money away ''Thats, 1, 2, 3, 4, Dollars change, thanks'' and she carted off I sipped at the coffee for about 5 minutes then finished my 'bag packing' up in the compartment.  
Soon enough, we started to land ''Cabin Crew, prepare for landing'' the bathrooms closed and the crew sat down, the plane was silent ''Welcome to Forks, Bella'' I muttered ''Welcome to Forks''


End file.
